Flight of Wings
by chevrolet66
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks, Washington, the last thing she expects is to bump into someone from her past. Someone from her past that can't be real. And yet he is.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: not author of twilight_

**Chapter 1**

First days of school suck. When it's your first day in a new school it's even worse. With a scowl upon her face, Bella grabbed her bag and headed out the front door. It was raining again. Just my luck she thought as her hair began frizzing up. She got into her car and checked herself out in the rearview mirror. She saw a girl with chocolate brown eyes and wavy brown hair staring back at her. The girl looked seriously pissed off. Bella sighed as she attempted a smile. It wouldn't be good to start out in a new school as the bitchy girl. She put the keys into her car and slowly pulled out of the driveway. She drove in silence. She had barely slept last night and was feeling very tired. All of a sudden a loud beep pulled her out of her reverie. Before she even had time to think a silver Volvo crossed dangerously on her side and cut her off. Great, she thought, as if my morning couldn't get worse.

Bella had moved to Forks, Washington with her parents only a week ago. Apparently her dad had gotten a position he just couldn't say no to. Not even for the sake of his daughter. Having to switch Schools for her senior year was not something Bella had been prepared for. But no amount of pleading or pouting had changed her dads mind. Her brother, who was 12 years older than her and married with 3 kids, had stayed behind in long beach, California. At least she could still go visit her friends.

As she pulled into the school parking lot, Bella noticed the silver Volvo that had cut her off parking in an empty lot. Rolling her eyes at her awful luck she stepped out of her car. She pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and walked quickly towards the entrance.

The morning passed quickly. It was all a blur. People saying hello. Introducing themselves. Stopping in at the office to sign some papers. The awkward 'oh we have a new girl what's your name and say something about yourself'. In every single class. By the time it was lunch Bella found herself at a table with some "new friends". They were talking her ear off, and she was nodding along pretending she was listening. Pretending she cared. Really she was checking out the other students. She could tell right away which clique sat where. Typical high school. There were the nerds, the jocks, the preppy kids, the cheerleaders, the popular kids….every type had their own little conversation going at their tables. One table caught her eye though and she began to stare at them curiously.

All the kids at that table were gorgeous. In a perfect Barbie way. It was unnerving. They were talking and laughing and just barely picking at their food. One guy was bending under the table to get something he dropped and when he sat up Bella froze. She shook her head in shock. No way. The resemblance was too much. But how could that be. As if in a daze Bella placed her hand on her beating heart. Something very strange was going on here.

"Hey Bella", called Jessica Stanley, "whoa what going on?"

Jessica followed Bella's gaze to the table and then turned back to her with a smirk.

"Aha" she said, "it seems you have spotted the Cullen's"

If anything could have brought her into an even deeper point of confusion it was that. And with a disbelieving look on her face Bella turned to Jessica with one word on her lips.

"Cullen's?" she whispered with dread on her face.

...

**A/N**

**Hey! This is just an idea I had and I will see where i go with it...if things work I will make an effort to post weekly(Wednesday or Thursday). I have 6 chapters written so far...Leave a comment of what you think so far! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not the author of twilight...obviously!_

_**Thank you to all those who followed, Favorited, and reviewed! Each one made me so happy! I know its short so next chapter will be posted tomorrow!**_

_**...**_

**Chapter 2**

"Yeah they are a weird family", Jessica said, "all adopted you know…and all together...like as couples"

"Wait they are adopted?" asked Bella in a startled tone.

Jessica nodded.

"Ohh", answered Bella as she bit on her lower lip thoughtfully, "I don't know what I was thinking…I… I thought I knew one of the guys from somewhere…"

"Which one?" asked Jessica in her typical nosy way that Bella was starting to recognize.

"The big guy…sitting next to that hot blonde girl", Bella said as she watched Jessica's face to see her reaction.

"Emmett…mhmmm!" Jessica said with a sly smile.

Bella's face paled. Emmett. What were the chances? But the Emmett she had known hadn't been adopted. Actually now that she thought of it she didn't know much about him. He could have been adopted. She would call her brother, Adam, tonight and ask him some questions. For now she was going to play it cool and dismiss these bothering thought that were passing through her head. And Jessica was looking at her all curious. It was time to steer the conversation away from the Cullens. Even if that was the only thing she wanted to discuss.

"So what were you saying about a beach party at Mike's?" Bella asked with a smile. A fake one, but Jessica didn't have to know that. Besides, Bella would happily put all her money on a bet, that, that girl wouldn't be able to spot a fake smile. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: not author of twilight_

**_Cullen POV:_**

**Chapter 3**

"Emmett", snapped Rosalie, "you dropped my bag under the table!"

"What do you want me to do about that", Emmett replied as he reached over lazily to tuck Rosalie's hair behind her ear.

"Emmett, I swear if you don't pick it up right now you will never touch me again", snarled Rosalie as she shoved Emmett's hand away from her face.

Emmett grinned and bent down to grab his darling wife's bag from underneath the table. He handed her the bag and put on his best puppy dog sad face. It always got to Rosalie. Or so he liked to think. This time, though, he was successful as she gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Why's the new girl staring over at our table", said Alice with a curious look on her face.

Everyone glanced over, to see the new girl talking to Jessica Stanley who looked way too pleased with herself. Then one by one, they turned to look at their brother Edward. He was brooding as usual and completely oblivious to the outside world. Feeling everyone's gazes upon him, he finally glanced up.

"Have I grown horns then?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Can you read the new girl for us, Edward", Alice asked as she glanced over to the table where the new girl sat.

Edward was about to refuse when he noticed Jasper's pleading eyes. He knew his brother would go through hell if he didn't answer Alice now. There would be investigating, non-stop questions and loads of what ifs.

"Fine", he said shortly.

He looked over towards the table and focused in on the new girl. Silence. He could hear nothing coming out from her mind. He shook his head to drown out everyone's mindless chatter and again focused in on the new girl. Again silence. All he could hear was the Stanley girl thinking about how Bella, that must be her name then, was way too interested in the Cullens ,and that she would never let this new girl get her guys. As if we belonged to that obnoxious girl, he thought disgustedly. This was why he despised being around these kids. Their thoughts were always so selfish, nasty, and full off conniving lies.

He turned back to his family.

"I can't hear her mind", he said slowly.

Alice looked at him disbelieving. When she realized that he was saying the truth she began to look concerned.

"But that's never happened to you before", she said worriedly.

"Whatever", he answered as he grabbed his bag and stood up from the table.

He knew his family would be worried about him and he didn't want to deal with any of it.

"Her name is Bella by the way", he said simply, "I heard the Stanley girl say that"

And then Edward Cullen walked out of the lunchroom.

...

**Leave a Review!-Thanks! And have a great weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to author of Twilight... duh!

**Authors Note:**

Thank you Hoa3, NuDo ,PsychoAsh,bellibella , and cullenmeadow for taking the time to leave a review! love you all!

xoxo

**Chapter 4**

Bella walked out the doors of school deep in thought. She hadn't seen the Cullen's since lunch. Whatever was going on could definitely not be going on. She was probably just making things up. Just trying to bring some drama to a dreary new place.

Bella walked up to her car and then noticed the Cullen's by their car.

Curiosity got the best of her and she slowly walked over. They quieted as she approached. They were standing eyeing her arrogantly and a little curiously. Bella noticed that Edward was missing from the group. She found myself wondering where he was. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. He was definitely not the type of guy that She should be getting involved in. Jessica Stanley had made that pretty clear.

Bella walked up to Emmett .

"Hey Emmett" Bella greeted him cautiously.

Maybe he would tell her that wasn't his name. Who was Emmett? Was I talking to him? And then I'd realize it was just a joke played on the new girl at school.

"Hey" he answered smiling. The kind of smile you give to a complete stranger. The awkward why are you taking to me I don't know you smile.

"Excuse me" said the pretty blonde in a nasty voice.

Bella ignored her.

"Can I ask you a random question?"

Bella stared straight into his eyes and let everything else fade away.

He nodded at her looking confused.

"What's…what's your dad's name?"

The blonde snorted with laughter and looked at Bella like she was crazy.

"Wh…what?"

Bella could tell Emmett was completely caught off guard.

"Your dad's name sorry it's just…" Bella trailed off awkwardly mentally slapping her idiot face. Great start to a new school, Bella. Super smooth. Now you look like a crazy girl.

"Its Carlisle" he said smirking at her.

Bella felt goosebumps all over her arms and legs. No way. This was too much.

"No no … no way" Bella heard myself say as she slowly backed away.

Bella stared shocked at Emmett and then she turned and walked to her car.

Bella hadn't taken many steps when the black haired girl came running up to her. She grabbed onto her shoulder and with surprising strength spun Bella around.

"What" Bella gasped.

"Hey don't worry", she said in a calming voice, "my names Alice…Alice Cullen"

"Hi", Bella answered shortly.

"Welcome to Forks"

"Thanks"

Silence. Bella bit her lip. Why was Alice talking to her? What did she want? She seemed to see Bella's inner confusion and she spoke up.

"I just…what did you want with Emmett?"

What was Bella supposed to tell her?

Oh yeah I think I used to know Emmett Cullen. He was actually my brother's best friend when I was growing up in California. His dad was Carlisle. What are the odds. Especially since it's been ten years. Ten years since Emmett Cullen had walked out of our lives. Hadn't called or left a note. Had completely vanished without a trace. He hadn't even shown up to my brother's wedding. It had completely devastated Adam. Oh and I remember Emmett Cullen well. He used to spin me around whenever he came to visit. I even had a crush on him at one point. Oh and as it happens he was 18 the last time I saw him. Incidentally he currently appears to be 18. Even though it's been ten years. And he is still a senior in high school. Hasn't changed an inch. Still looks exactly the same. My brother on the other hand is married with kids. He looks older. He looks different than he did 10 years ago. But your brother looks as if no time has passed. As if he hasn't aged. Which apparently he hasn't. Since he is still an 18 year old senior in high school.

For some reason Bella didn't think this would go over to well with Alice Cullen. It could possibly make her think she was insane. Which she wasn't. Bella was definitely doubting myself at the moment though. It all seemed to add up expect the one teeny part. The Emmett Cullen hasn't aged in ten years part. Yeah that was the part that made Bella question her own sanity.

"Oh it was nothing… its just been a long day"

Bella turned and headed to her car for the second time.

Suddenly Alica was standing in front of Bella.

What the heck. How had she gotten to that spot?

"Hey let's be friends, Bella Swan", she said in her high pitched voice.

Bella shook her head in confusion as she looked over her shoulder at her waiting family. At the Cullen's.

"Sure", Bella answered awkwardly.

"Awesome", Alice's eyes brightened and she jumped at Bella giving me a tight hug.

Bella stood stiffly not sure what to do.

Finally she let go, gave Bella a short 'see you later', and bounced back into the arms of her waiting boyfriend.

Bella's mouth was open in shock. She quickly shut it and turned around for the third time. Bella opened the door of her car and sat down. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the Cullen's drove off. Bella put her head down on the steering wheel. Already a headache was forming in the middle of her forehead. She sighed. She was going to get to the bottom of this. One way or another Bella was going to find out what was going on with Emmett Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer- except some.

Read and Review

xoxo

**Chapter 5**

When Bella got home she dropped her bag by the door and rushed up the stairs. She opened her cell phone and searched for Adam's number. Her finger hovered over his name for a couple of seconds. Was this all a coincidence? Bella pressed on the phone symbol, and waited for her brother to answer.

"Hey Bells", she heard his reassuring voice on the phone.

A…Adam, "she stuttered.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I was just wondering do you remember your friend Emmett…Emmett Cullen"

Bella could hear Adam draw in a deep breath on the other side of the phone. She hated to bring up bad memories, but she really needed answers.

"Yes", he said shortly.

Wasn't his dad's name Carlisle?" Bella asked quickly.

"Bella, What the hell?"

Her brother sounded annoyed.

"Well it's just …well…just answer me and I promise not to bother you"

Carlisle…his dads name was Carlisle. Happy?"

Bella sucked in a breath of her own.

"Thanks Adam. I really appreciate that"

"Whatever" he answered.

"Hey I got to go the kids are acting crazy…Bye Bella"

"Bye", Bella answered softly, but her brother had already hung up his phone.

Bella held the phone in her lap, as she stared out the window not seeing anything. Her mind was racing wildly.

…..

Bella got to school early the next day. No silver Volvo cut her off this time, so she considered that a good sign. She walked over to her locker, and hung up her jacket. Soon the school halls began to fill up with students.

Bella looked around for the Cullen's, but couldn't see them anywhere. Jessica caught up with her, and we both headed towards class.

An entire day went by without any sight of the mysterious family. Their table had been empty by lunch. Bella had been itching to ask Jessica if this was normal, but she didn't want her to suspect anything.

A guy named Mike had sat down next to her at lunch. He was very obviously flirting and Jessica was even more obviously fawning. Bella realized that it was beach party guy Mike. She got the sense that Jessica was getting upset that Mike was paying her attention. She wondered if they had a history.

Bella studied Mike's profile. He was actually kind of cute in a typical cute guy way.

"Like what you see?" Mike asked smugly.

Bella startled realizing she had been staring.

She opened her mouth to speak and noticed that Jessica was staring daggers at her.

"I have to go" she said quickly. And she stood up and left the lunchroom.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Unless you counted Mike trailing her endlessly around the school building. He was literally everywhere she went.

Bella stayed a few minutes late after school to speak with the Principal. Awkward. Are you happy? Are you enjoying? Any questions? Blah. Boring.

Bella walked out into an almost empty parking lot. She was disappointed that she hadn't had a chance to confront Emmett. She walked up to open the front door of her car. Damn. Where were her keys? She looked down into her bag, and searched around, until she spotted them. She pressed unlock and reached out to open the door.

Expect her hand bumped into something hard. Into something human.

Bella screeched and jumped back.

She looked up and locked eyes with Edward Cullen.

"Holy….oh my god…you scared the crap out of me" she shouted angrily.

He just looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Well move" she demanded.

He didn't move an inch. Bella was getting really frustrated. Who the hell did this guy think he was? And how had he even been standing by her car door. She hadn't noticed anyone when she was walking out of the school building.

Bella raised her eyebrow and folder her arms. She tapped her foot impatiently.

Finally she got fed up and walked forward and tried to shove him away.

What. The .Heck. It was like trying to push a pile of stones.

Edward smirked.

"What do you want?" she spat.

His narrowed his eyes at her.

"Stay away from me" he answered in a hard voice.

Bella almost laughed out loud. She should stay away from him? She hadn't even spoken to him before this?

"You are crazy" Bella began, "I don't even know you…and regardless", she looked him up and down slowly, "there is no interest here…so move along"

Edward looked at her carefully as if he was trying to read her mind. It was unnerving.

"Well then stay away from family. We don't respond well to trouble. And we all take the protection of one another extremely seriously" he said threateningly.

Bella gasped in disbelief. This guy was completely wacked. He sounded as if he was from a different century.

Suddenly, Edward walked forward towards her until he was really close. It was intimidating, and Bella felt herself holding her breath anxiously.

He leaned close to her, smirked, and whispered, "And keep telling yourself that, but we both know you're lying"

And then he jumped over the front side of her car, and walked across the street and jumped into a waiting car.

Bella stood there, mouth wide open, catching her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Why do we even write these? are they seriously needed? I'm not the author of twilight. Obvi.

**Chapter 6**

"Please turn to page 294"

Bella turned the pages in her science book, and leaned back against her chair. They were just beginning the first class of the day, and already she felt like going home and sleeping. She was exhausted. She had spent the night tossing and turning.

Suddenly, the door knob turned and Edward Cullen was standing in the doorway. Bella tensed.

He was directed by the teacher to sit in the empty seat next to her. Bella rolled her eyes inwardly at her awful luck.

She turned her body away from him, and tried to concentrate on the teacher.

She felt his eyes burning into her, and it took all her willpower not to turn around and stare back. Or say anything to him.

Finally, mercifully, the bell rang, and Bella stood to gather her books. There was a flash of color through the corner of her eye, and Edward Cullen exited the classroom.

Bella raised her eyebrow, and sighed deeply. That guy had issues.

She picked up her books, entered the hallway, heading towards her locker. As she approached, she noticed Emmett standing by the wall. By himself. Bella quickly hurried forward, and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around with a smile on his face, and then seeing her, it slowly turned into something more like a grimace.

Bella swallowed nervously.

"Emmett" she started.

It came out all awkward and croaky, so she cleared her throat.

"Bella Swan" he answered smoothly.

"About yesterday… I just… well basically-"

Bella was cut off by the arrival of Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie.

Rosalie stared daggers at Bella, turned to Emmett, and spoke sweetly, "Come on baby", she said leading him away.

Bella stood alone. She felt like an idiot.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing here all by your pretty self?"

Bella groaned inwardly at the sound of Mike Newton's voice.

"Hey", she said smiling.

"Can I walk you to your next class" Mike asked hopefully.

Bella didn't have the heart to turn him away so she nodded.

The walk was torture. All Bella wanted to do was think about the crisis she was in middle of. But Mike just didn't stop talking. At least he mostly discussed himself. All she really needed to add to the conversation was a couple umhms,yeses ,and cools!.

During lunch, Bella sat quietly watching the other kids talking. She was busy staring at the Cullen table. They were all there today.

Bella worked up her nerve, and stood up. She headed over to the Cullen's table. Even before she came close, she noticed they tensed. Almost as if they sensed her. Even the ones with their backs turned toward her.

Before she had a chance to speak jasper called out, "Oh come on Swan, what are you doing here?"

Alice looked appalled as she nudged him sharply with her elbow.

"No he's right," Bella spoke up bravely, more brave then she was truly feeling, "…except the question would have to go to Emmett Cullen"

"Whoa, what's with all the hate?" he said innocently.

Bella stepped forward, and spat out "Are you serious? How is it that you don't remember your own childhood friend?"

Emmett snorted.

"You wish you were my childhood friend, Bella"

"you are so smug", Bella said coldly, "Adam Swan. Ring a bell?"

Emmett's face whitened.

The others looked over at at him curiously.

"Swan?," he said slowly, as recognition filled his face, " Adam Swan"

Suddenly, Edward walked up from behind Bella.

"What the hell is she doing by our table again?, he said rudely, "couldn't get enough of me huh" he continues suggestively.

Bella gasped.

"Jerk" she said as she stomped away.

"Wait" Emmett called out.

The bell rang then and Bella sighed in relief as she hurried off to her next class.

There was no way about it. It was the same Emmett Cullen. Expect he hadn't aged. He was still in high school. What was he? He couldn't be human. Bella cringed inwardly, as that thought entered her mind. It was impossible, crazy even, but it was the only thing that made an inkling of sense.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, as Belle managed to make her way from class to class without bumping into any of the Cullen's. She couldn't concentrate at all. She was going through all types of theories of what Emmett Cullen was.

When the last bell rang, Bella decided to head to the bathrooms, so she wouldn't have any encounter with the Cullen's by her car. She was furious with Edward, and a little scared to be around Emmett. It was the unknown that was terrifying and Emmett was a big unknown.

Bella entered the third stall, and leaned her forehead against the cold metal.

"Seriously though, we do not have to worry. Edward said he will take care of her"

Bella's head shot up. It was Rosalie.

"I don't know…she can't be that dangerous" answered Alice.

'Dangerous', wondered Bella. Who were they talking about?

"If Swan knows Emmett from a past 'life' then we are royally screwed" said Rosalie bitterly.

Bella's jaw dropped as she realized they were discussing her. Dangerous? She almost snorted. And what did they mean Edward would take care of her? She felt a chill flash down her spine.

"Let's go" said Alice.

She heard their footsteps walking towards the doors, and she held her breath as they passed by the stall that she was in.

"Wait", Bella saw Rosalie grab onto Alice's arm, "do you smell that"

Alice sniffed the air, and Bella watched curiously through the gap of the doors. She sniffed the air herself, but didn't smell anything except the strong smell of the lemon air refreshers of the bathroom.

She saw their heads turn towards her stall, and she stood still. The two approached, and Bella felt her heart race. Without thinking, she unlatched the bathroom lock, sprinted across the bathroom, and out the doors. As she passed, they turned to look at her startled expressions on their faces. Bella ran down the hallway and kept running. Finally, when she realized they weren't following her, she stopped by a wall to catch her breath. It was weird. It almost felt like she was being hunted. Like she was prey. Bella forced herself to breath normally.

She walked over to a window facing the parking lot and watched. When the girls left, and the lot was empty she walked out of the school building. The janitor looked surprised to see her and she smiled weakly at him.

She walked over to her car door and opened it. Phew there was no here this time. She was safe. Safe from what…she didn't know. Well she had a guess, but it was too ridiculous to even fathom. Bella was about to walk into the driver's seat, when an apple fell out of her messenger bag. Bella reached down to pick it up. All of a sudden, a foot stretched out, and the apple rolled upwards. Bella slowly raised her eye,s and with a thrill of fear she became aware of something. There was a shoe. And a foot. And a person. Standing right in front of her.

...

**Cliffhangers are evil aren't they? Now is when you leave a review! (:(:**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 7**

Edward Cullen.

Before she even had time to register the fact that Edward Cullen was standing in front of her, he reached out and grabbed the keys from her hand.

"Hey" Bella snapped.

"Get in the car" he said forcefully, as he glanced around furtively.

Bella gulped and started forward to sit in the driver's seat, when he grabbed her by the shoulder. Bella gasped expecting him to be rough, but his grasp was gentle, as if he was scared to hurt her.

"In the passenger's seat" Edward said sharply nodding his head toward the other side of her car.

Bella started to protest and his eyes turned deadly.

She swallowed nervously and went around the car. At the last second Bella began to run towards the open road. Edward was by her side in a second, grabbing her arm, and shoving her into the passenger's side.

Bella sat in her seat feeling stunned. How he gotten there? He had been on the other side of the car in seconds. Before she had time to let it all sink in, Edward had jumped into the driver's seat and the car lurched forward.

Click. The doors locked.

Bella breathed hard feeling panic set in, "Please I'm sorry…I… I won't talk to your family again…just please… just let me go"

Edward nostrils flared, but other than that he made no other response.

"Give me your phone" he ordered after a minute.

Bella held onto it tightly in her pocket.

"Now" he said taking his eyes off the road and staring straight at her.

Bella shook her head desperately.

"Give it to me, or I will take it from you" he ordered again looking at her hands in her pocket.

He wasn't even looking at the road.

He reached his hand out and Bella felt his fingers tighten around her arm.

Bella slowly unclenched her trembling hand and handed it over.

"Good girl" he praised her.

Bella felt sick to her stomach.

Suddenly, Edward jerked the car to a stop on the side of the road.

Bella felt herself freaking out. Why had he stopped at the side of the road? Was this the part where he raped and murdered her? She looked around fully expecting to find a black gun peeking out from somewhere on Edward.

"Don't worry" he said softly.

Bella almost laughed.

"Don't worry?" she mocked his words.

"I have to do this. You know too much. And you ask too many damn questions"

Bella shook her head.

"Tell me what you know"

It was like there was a pit in her stomach. That moment when you knew what you had to say was too much for the air to carry. The words heavy in the back of her throat.

"Tell me" he ordered again.

Bella took deep breaths.

She glanced out of the window wildly.

"You know" he stated.

Belle shook her head again her lips pressed tightly together. She felt tears in her eyes and blinked them back furiously. She wouldn't break in front of him.

"You knew Emmett years ago and he hasn't changed a bit…what does that mean Bella" Edward continued harshly.

Realization dawned on her. This was it. There was no other explanation. It was everything she had been thinking inside her head. Her darkest thoughts.

"I know what you are!" she blurted out.

She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Say it" he demanded.

Bella felt a shiver of fear run down her spine.

She looked up and braced herself.

You're a…"

"A what?"

"Say it Bella"

Bella swallowed back the lump of emotions in her throat.

"Vampire. You're a vampire." Bella declared breathlessly feeling foolish.

Edward stared into her eyes and Bella stared back waiting for him to disagree with her.

"And what do you know about vampires"

Why was he agreeing with her? Why wasn't he protesting? Saying she was totally off. Crazy.

"You aren't really-" Bella started weakly.

"What do you know about them?"

Bella stuttered, "they…they don't like light…they su…suck blood…ummm….vampires they don't di…die" she trailed off her mouth opening of its own accord.

Everything was coming together in her mind.

"Emmett Cullen is a vampire" she squeaked out horrified, "your family…they are all vampires"

The car started up again and they were zooming down the road. Bella grabbed onto her seat.

Edwards's eyes were on the road as he instructed, "put on your seatbelt"

Bella startled and then realizing what he had said she lifted her shaking hands to her seatbelt. She clicked it into place while looking at Edward.

"Where are we going" she asked.

"I am bringing you to my house"

Bella bit her lip.

"Edward", she began hesitantly, "you're taking me to a house of vam…vampires?"

Bella hated herself for it, but couldn't keep the fear out of her voice.

"Trust me I will keep you safe" he assured her.

With a harsh laugh, Bella realized that the one person she least trusted was the one offering her safety.

They continued to drive as the sky got darker. Bella wished she could call her dad to reassure him that everything was fine. She didn't want to bring it up to Edward though. He was driving stiffly looking straight ahead without a glance at her. His driving was wild and her whole body was tensed.

Suddenly, they turned onto a winding road leading into a forest.

Within seconds they were pulling into a driveway in front of a large, faded white house.

Edward looked over at Bella.

She was looking out the window in wonder. Or fear. He couldn't tell. He couldn't read her. Didn't know what was going on in her mind. It intrigued him, but most of all frustrated him. Everything about her made him frustrated.

Edward got out of the car and opened Bella's door.

She got out slowly.

He gestured toward the house and Bella walked forward anxiously.

They got to the front steps; Edward walked up with her, and reached out toward the knob. He turned it and opened the front door.

Bella stepped inside and gasped. All of the Cullen's were standing by the door looking at her. She was terrified. Her mind went blank with terror.

Bella turned and tried to run past Edward. He grabbed her body and held her against him. She flailed her arms and legs, but it was to no avail. Edward held onto her hand and half dragged her up the stairs, as she protested loudly. Begging him to let her go. Screaming as pain filled tears filled her eyes. She was going to die. She knew it. The vampires. They were going to suck her blood. Kill her.

Edward shoved her inside a room and slammed the door shut. She heard the lock turn and she fell desperately against the door. Screaming until she was hoarse and sobbing until she fell asleep on the cold floor completely spent.

…..

**Authors Note:**

Please Review! Feedback is greatly appreciated (:

Have an awesome weekend….Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

_Wait is that a new chapter for flight of wings? What? Seriously? Ahhhhhh I'm so so so sorry guys! Everything has been super insane and I've been all over this summer and haven't had time to sit down, relax, and write. Until this week. I will try to use all the opportunities I have now to write until things get busy again. Hope people are still interested in the story:/ Have an awesome weekend! Remember to leave a review:):)_

Disclaimer: just using characters...that's all.

**Chapter 8**

Bella's eyes blinked open. She felt softness surrounding her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around into the darkness. She slowly sat up, let out a sleepy sigh, and headed towards her bathroom.

As she got out of bed she looked around wondering why things looked so wrong. Something was different.

With a gasp it all came back. She looked around the room wildly. She rushed over to the door and pulled on the knob. Locked. She was still locked in. but someone had come in the room and moved her. She must have fallen asleep. She wondered who had laid her in the bed. Was it Edward? Another Cullen? Regardless it had been a vampire. She was currently in a house full of vampires. Yup bloodsucking monsters.

Bella walked over to the bed and sat down gingerly at the edge. She covered her face with her hands. What was she going to do?

Suddenly the doorknob started turning and Bella felt her heart racing. The door creaked open and a shadow appeared in the doorway. Bella let out a shriek.

"Go away. Please. No don't come near me", she screamed as the shadow came closer.

The lights turned on and Bella stared wide eyed as Edward Cullen came closer.

Her hands were shaking.

But her breath came easier now. There was something terrifying and yet so calming about his presence.

"Why are you doing this to me" she asked softly trying to keep her breathing even.

He didn't answer.

He sat down next to her on the bed. She felt the bed dip with his added weight.

She looked sideways at him question in her eyes.

"How are you feeling," he asked.

Bella bit her lip and answered in a halting voice, "I feel locked in. caged. Like…like an animal"

"Would you like to leave this room?"

It was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"I don't know" , Bella answered finally.

Edward stood up and walked over to the window and peered out into the darkness.

Bella looked around awkwardly. Should she have answered yes? Who knew which place was safer? Inside or ourside?

Suddenly Edward turned around, walked over to the bed, and extended a hand toward her.

"Come" he said simply.

Bella wasn't sure if she could trust him but she reached her hand out and placed into his much larger hands.

They were cold.

So cold.

Bella walked out of the room with Edward their hands still intertwined.

She was relieved to see that none of the other Cullen's were sitting around downstairs. Probably all upstairs sleeping. Actually they were vampires. They didn't sleep. Oh god. Maybe they were out 'snacking'. Bella shivered.

They walked through a hallway and came to what Bella assumed was a back door.

They stepped out into the night and Bella breathed in the scent of the outdoors. Fresh air.

Edward let go of her hand.

Bella wrapped her arms around herself trying to bring some level of comfort to a very weird and discomforting situation.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Edward didn't answer.

Bella sighed feeling a twinge of annoyance.

They walked through a forest of trees for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes.

Finally Bella, notorious for getting even worse awkward during silences, couldn't help herself and blurted out, "when are you going to eat me?"

As Edward turned around sharply Bella gasped slightly. Why had she said anything. Stupid stupid stupid.

Edward looked at her almost with an expression of amusement, but Bella couldn't know for sure because of the darkness. The night was lit up only by the shining orb in the sky.

"Bella", he laughed her name.

"I don't see why this is funny", she said shakily.

Out of nowhere his face hardened and he grabbed her into his arms. Before she even had time to protest Edward was running back towards the house. So quickly that the trees surrounding her became a blur. And then she was dropped onto the ground behind the house. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

She lifted her hand to smooth down her wild hair as she stared at Edward who had his back to her.

He turned around then.

"You are so beautiful, do you know that?"

It was so unexpected that Bella literally jolted in her spot.

"I'm so what…" she began but was cut off when Edward stepped closer to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

And then Edward leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss was the kind they describe in movies or books. The fireworks. The jolt of electricity. Chemistry. Passion. The kind they describe as unreal. The kind that doesn't actually happen. Impossible. And yet she was experiencing it right now. And it was wonderful.

They broke apart each breathing deeply.

Bella lifted her hand to her throbbing lips and looked at Edward with confusion.

"I'm not going to eat you Bella," he began huskily, "my kind of vampire…we don't eat humans"

Bella searched his face for even the hint of a lie, but all she could see was sincerity. she felt her body relax. Every bit of tension slowly leaving her limbs.

"So why am I here, "she finally asked?

"We can't have you tell anyone what you know"

"I wouldn't"

We don't know that" he answered seriously.

Bella sighed as she looked down at the ground. How could she get myself out of this? If it were possible she wished she could start all over and never get herself involved. Not tell Emmett that she recognized him. Wished she hadn't pursued this.

Edward placed his hand on her shoulder as a comfort and said softly, "I'm sorry Bella"

Bella could feel the hopelessness of the situation seeping her of all her energy. She had a room of vampires that did not trust her with their greatest secret. There was boy, a gorgeous and incredible kisser, who was technically her captor, but felt like her greatest savior. At least at the moment. Her parents had no idea where she was. Bella felt stuck. How could she get out? She felt drained and exhausted.

"I want to go back to bed" Bella said in a tired voice.

Edward looked worried and like he possibly wanted to say something else, or to stop her, but instead he gestured towards the door.

They walked back inside and he walked her to the bedroom.

Bella went over to the bed.

It felt awkward.

What was he going to do now?

He grinned, "I'll be hanging out with the rest of the wide awake family"

Bella realized she had spoken out loud and blushed. Damn her big mouth.

"Gnight Bella"

"Night" She answered sleepily.

And then Bella drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Just borrowing characters:)

**Chapter 9**

Bella awoke feeling refreshed. She wanted answers.

The room was lit up with the morning rays of sun. Bella walked over to the window and looked down at the forest below.

What should she say? And who should she ask? would they be honest with her? she wasn't sure if she was ready. she was nervous.

"You're awake"

Bella nearly jumped as she whirled around to face the person standing in the room.

Edward again.

She felt waves of apprehension as he closed the distance between the two of them.

Are you hungry?" he asked.

Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go downstairs and make you some food" Edward said as he gestured to the door.

Bella followed Edward down the steps. Food. She had to admit she was feeling extremely hungry. She couldn't remember when she had last eaten. She wasn't sure though if she was going to get food or be the food.

As they neared the bottom step Bella reached out and tapped Edward on the shoulder.

He was still so cold.

Edward turned to look at her.

She swallowed her nerves and began plainly, "Edward I need my cell back. I have to call my dad. He is probably very worried"

"He isn't", Edward answered simply, not even turning around the face her.

"Edward! I'm his only daughter. I'm the only one living at home with him. Of course he is worried." I felt insulted that he could even think otherwise.

"i can assure you he is actually thrilled"

We entered the kitchen now. Bella didn't even notice anything as she was completely absorbed in her argument with Edward.

"What the hell! I need to call him or text him...i swear I won't say anything about this."

No"

Bella didn't know why she was continuing to fight back. He was a vampire for heaven's sake. He was dangerous. For some reason though she didn't feel fear. Besides he had had countless chances to hurt her until now and he hadn't. That had to count for something.

"I need to. You can't do this to me", Bella's eyes began to flash dangerously. When she got upset she could be quite the force to reckon with. And she was definitely getting upset. She was just feeling so frustrated with his arrogance. The way he was answering so calmly when she was obviously upset.

"I can and I am"

"How can you not even care" She growled angrily literally ready to stamp her feet.

"I texted him"

"YOU WHAT?"

Edward took a pan out of a dusty closet and gave it a rinse in the sink. He walked over to the fridge and took out two eggs. He then smashed them and began to cook the eggs.

All the while Bella stood impatiently waiting for an answer.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other Cullen's slowly drifting into the kitchen. They had obviously overheard the argument.

"I told him not to worry that you were sleeping over at a friend's. He was thrilled actually. Told you to enjoy and stay as long as you wanted. And to have a good time. I'm going to have to assume you don't get out much" he finished with a teasing grin.

She felt her blood boil. Like literally her body was so hot. She felt like she was going to explode. Who did he think he was? How dare he?

Without thinking she lifter her arm and punched him hard in the chest. She put all of her energy, frustration, and anger into the punch.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Bella felt an intense pain shooting through her arm. It was like she had hit a brick wall. Agony. She felt the room tilt as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Ahhhh….owwwww", she moaned feeling sick.

"Bella!"

Bella sank to the ground and grabbed her wrist and felt her body shudder with the contact.

"Dammit call Carlisle" Edward shouted.

The intense pain was ebbing somewhat. Bella lifter a tear streaked face and took in the scene of the Cullen family standing around looking worried and quite amused. She blushed red.

"Oh god," she groaned, feeling absolutely mortified, "I'm such a frikken idiot. Who breaks their stupid hand trying to punch someone? Oh god oh god"

She hid her face in her lap.

"What going on," Carlisle asked as he entered the room.

Bella looked up.

"My arm…I well I hit it and….I don't know...and ohhhh it kills now"

Carlisle walked over, bent down and began to examine her hand.

It was swollen and he instructed Alice to grab an ice pack. He applied the ice and Bella looked up worriedly waiting for him to talk. To say what damage she done.

Finally he looked up and smiled grimly, "Well the good news is that it is not broken. The bad news is that it was very bruised. You will probably be in pain for a couple of days. Make sure to soak it in ice often."

At least it wasn't broken.

Carlisle was gentle as he wrapped her hand in gauze.

Then he looked around at the family with a strict expression, "living room now"

Without looking back they walked off.

Edward was the only one who stayed.

When his father gave him a look Edward gave one back and shook his head stubbornly.

Somehow his father listened and allowed him to stay out. It was like he had this thing that made people listen. And follow him.

He walked up to Bella quietly.

"I'm very sorry," he said seriously "I shouldn't have antagonized you"

She breathed deeply, "it's okay. I'm sorry for hitting you."

He smirked.

Bella nudged him gently with her other elbow, "Hey!"

They sat down at the table and he handed her a plate of eggs and bread.

She felt much better after eating.

She felt ready for answers. She felt strong enough to ask the questions to get those answers. She was ready to take on the Cullen's.

...

**Okay this is the situation. you may have noticed this chapter is kinda eh (not horrible but still) and definitely could have been much better...Well For some reason i'm not feeling it with this story anymore, or at least now. I literally sit down to write and cant think of anything. And even when I do write I don't really like how it is going. and wish it could be better. So basically going to to take a break from it now and focus on my other story. I'm so sorry about this. **

** If you can leave a review with any idea or anything at all I'm hoping it might spark an idea. Thanks for reading and please help me out with idea or plot or whatever comes to your mind!**


End file.
